As Gunsmoke Turns
by kira45
Summary: A trigun soap story


As Gun Smoke turns  
  
The baby's cry disturbed the peace and quiet in the house. The wails grew louder and angry, demanding a diaper change or a feeding. Vash rolled over pinning two pillows to his ears. He looked Millie and she was sound asleep. He could not blame her. She cared for the baby and had a full time job at the same time. He told her that he and Knives would take cake of the baby while she caught up on her sleep. In fact it was Knives's turn. He got up from the bed hoping he would not wake Millie. He looked at Millie's sleeping form. Millie was cute before the baby, but pregnancy matured her body. He placed a light kiss on her lips.  
  
He walked down the hall to Knives room. We he reached the door he banged on the door. "Knives I know you hear the baby crying and I know that it is your turn." yelled Vash. He opened the door and Knives were reading a book.  
  
"Vash you really need to shut that little thing up. I am trying to read." Vash looked at his bother and wish he could ring his neck.  
  
"Knives you promised to help take care of the baby. Besides it's not like you have a job to go to like Millie and I." Knives just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen, I take care of the little flee bag when you and the human girl your banging are at work. Every time I look up something is always coming out of its body, its sick."  
  
"Ok, Knives I will get her to night, but you get her for the next two nights, do I make myself clear."  
  
"Sure." Said knives as he rolled his eyes and went back to his book.  
  
Vash quickly ran to the hall to the baby. Something had to be wrong because the baby was quiet. He opened the door and he saw Millie rocking the baby while she breast fed her.  
  
"Millie, what are you doing here" asked Vash, "I said Knives were going to get up at night to feed the baby."  
  
"I know," said Millie "but I knew Knives would not get out of bed and it would take you a while to convince him."  
  
"Man I sure Miss Meryl, as least she did not complain about the crying." As soon as he had said this he regretted it. Mille started to cry. He took the now sleeping baby, and placed her in the crib. HE went over to Millie and held her in his arms.  
  
" Millie please don't blame yourself. I just don't feel that way about Meryl. We can't help the way we feel about each other," Said Vash as rained small kisses on her face.  
  
"I know Vash, but I still feel guilty, I never seen her that angry before," Cried Millie.  
  
Vash did not believe, she seemed like she was on permanent PMS mode. He thought about a week ago when she had found out. That was a horrible day. She slapped Millie and called her a whore and chased him and tried to kill him. Knives just watched laughing the whole time. After she cooled down she packed up her things vowing to make every one pay. He had nightmares about that.  
  
"I love you, Millie and I am pretty sure she would come back after she gets over it." He said trying to convince himself as well.  
  
He and Millie went back to bed. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her and they went back to sleep.  
  
About fifty miles away and about the same time, Meryl camped out under the stars. She could not sleep. All she thought about was how she would be able to get back at Millie and Vash. That tramp had taken her man away. She should have sent that bitch packing to her family the second she found out that she was pregnant. At first she had thought that Vash was just being nice until she caught them in bed together. The bitch even tried to tell her that she did not plan on it. Bullshit! Thought Meryl thought. As soon as that bitch's man died she was all over mine. Meryl grew tired and tried in vein to fall asleep when she had herd two voices, not only that but two familiar voices. She quietly creped out of her sleeping bag to see who it was. The voices were just over the rock from were she was camped. As soon as she looked over the rock she froze in horror. ]  
  
Tune in next time to see what happens on "As gun smoke turns".  
  
I don't own Trigun Please review. I have not seen to many Vash and Millie fics out there. I don't like Meryl too much as you can see. 


End file.
